


A love Story Told in Arrows

by VeegiDawn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Deaf Clint, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trick Arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner owned a lot of shirts. Like, a lot of shirts. It wasn't because he had some weird fetish or anything, it’s just that well…while his pants accommodated Bruce Banner turning into the Hulk they didn't accommodate the Hulk turning back into Bruce Banner and while there are plenty of people who are willing to (literally) give you the shirts off their backs they weren't as willing to give you the pants off their ass. They also tended not to want their shirts back when they found out that he was using them to fashion himself what basically amounted to a diaper.</p>
<p>Or the one where Clint gives Bruce some pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love Story Told in Arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Love Story Told in Arrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842994) by [notbrianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbrianna/pseuds/notbrianna). 



This is a podfic of notbrianna's 'A Love Story Told in Arrows'.

I did make a little mistake at one point but it's the best I could do in one take.

 

This is the link for streaming  [A Love Story Told in Arrows](https://soundcloud.com/veegidawn/saturday-07-37-pm)

I believe you can also download it from SoundCloud if you wish by finding the small download button underneath the recording. 

 

It's my first podfic so i hope you enjoy! :D


End file.
